ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Franluver26
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ouran High School Host Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Chrome9669 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Sannse (Talk) 17:46, 28 May 2010 Hey!!! Hey, yeah, im starting to edit over here, and i noticed that a lot of the pages need some help. There aren't many templates here; so they need to be created! I can't tell you all the details though, I'm only new at doing templates. But this Wiki could use a lot of help. No one has messed with it for a while so...it's time for change! :-) The one that hovers over the Wiki; creating nothing into something... Chrome9669 22:44, May 28, 2010 (UTC) It's on Reborn! Wiki right? Well, you can but it'll be up to whoever gets it on first...Most of the pics that have been taken/redone have been AlienGamer's doing. He does a lot of high quality pics; and others like to post pics too. but you can. Don't be afraid to edit. Once and a while there will be an edit dispute but don't let that discourage you! :-) The one that hovers over the Wiki; creating nothing into something... Chrome9669 23:21, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Your Welcome! :-) I just like to help others :-) The one that hovers over the Wiki; creating nothing into something... Chrome9669 01:06, May 29, 2010 (UTC) It's no problem, I don't mind ya :-) Well, OHSHC anime as been cancelled. From what i've read the anime is no longer (which is kinda sad), but the manga is supposed to be still publishing! The one that hovers over the Wiki; creating nothing into something... Chrome9669 01:28, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I've watched the dub episode, and I'm thinking of watching the sub (I really don't like to watch subs, but obviously i make exceptions) :-) But I really don't know why they cancelled the series. Maybe it wasn't getting enough viewers :-\ The one that hovers over the Wiki; creating nothing into something... Chrome9669 01:43, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ummm... I really don't know how to answer that?? I know sometimes certain websites give you access to new episodes really early if your a paying member. I also know that they can be released around 10:30pm eastern time in America & if the website downloads and puts it on the site then...this question has me stumped :-| The one that hovers over the Wiki; creating nothing into something... Chrome9669 02:13, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh, it's ok! :-) I don't mind being stumped. Why don't you try google-ing it? That's what i had to do and then compare times...It does take some time.. BTW if you don't mind me asking where (I mean country) do you live? Most people that I've meet on Reborn! Wiki are in the asian countries except a few that i know that live in America. If you live in America, I'm sorry, but you'll be one of those you checks the pages mostly. Once and a while you'll be able to make a page, but it's hard when your 9-12hours behind another person.The one that hovers over the Wiki; creating nothing into something... Chrome9669 02:32, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Saudia Arabia for the summer and the Philippines the rest your days!! WOW, Thats really cool!! Yeah, I live in America in the Eastern Time Zone. America has 4 different time zones. You can be in one state and be an hr early and cross the border to another and be an hr behind...It's insane!! But that sounds fun where you live! Anyway, if since you live there, you have a good possiblility that you could be the one adding the pics and info :-) The one that hovers over the Wiki; creating nothing into something... Chrome9669 02:50, May 29, 2010 (UTC) In Tennessee (that's all im telling hehehe), it's hot. And sure. Devil May Cry anime is based on the games, but w/ a few twists. It's about a devil hunter named Dante who is himself half demon. He is the son of the legendasry Sparta who was feared in the demon realm. Dante lives in the human world and hunts demons that hurt good people. He has a shop called Devil May Cry. He is always eating pizza and milkshakes and in debt to almost everyone. He also has "adopted" a little girl (she for some reason keeps hanging out w/ him). He knows a demon who looks exactly like his mom, but she is a good one. Then there's this other demon hunter who is human and as the same eyes as Mukuro; well, except she doesn't have special abilities. It's a short anime (w/ 26 episodes i think) but it's a good one. BTW, it does have a lot blood and it does curse. i think it's good and i only watched it because the games we're so good. Is that good? The one that hovers over the Wiki; creating nothing into something... Chrome9669 03:23, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Sure no problem! :-)The one that hovers over the Wiki; creating nothing into something... Chrome9669 18:38, May 29, 2010 (UTC)